EraseRewind
by Linef07
Summary: CB-fic, Season 1 spiolers. Set after Seventeen candles. Blair can't seem to get a sertain someone out of her mind, and Serena really wants to know what happened at Blairs party...
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but decided to post it anyway to see how people respond. I know there isn't a lot of action in this part (and not a lot of Chuck either) but I just started writing something and this is what came out! I promise it'll get more exciting in the next chapter(s) and I might try to do something from Chucks point of view... Tell me what you think, response makes me more eager to write which means frequent updates ;) Enjoy

* * *

**Erase/Rewind**

Blair Waldorf was trying with all her might to stop thinking about him. She hadn't been too successful though… She stood in front of the mirror in her room, applying a coat of red lip gloss, her thoughts wondering to the other night. She still didn't get it. Why did she let Chuck Bass, of all people, do those things to her? She sighed, taking in her own reflection. She was about ready to go to school. She had been trying to convince herself all morning that she had nothing to be nervous about, but she couldn't help it. She desperately needed to talk to Serena, tell her everything that had been going on, but she couldn't.

She knew Serena would be even more disgusted than she was, and she couldn't really blame her! Seriously Blair! What the hell are you thinking? She sighed. He did something to her, she couldn't explain it, he somehow made her feel… alive, wasn't that what all the romantic short stories used to say. _Alive_. She considered it for a moment. It really was true; when she was with him, it seemed that all of her problems just magically disappeared. The problem was that when he wasn't there anymore they always returned, leaving her completely clueless as to why she had just been with him _again_, thus causing _new_ problems to arise. Her head was spinning!

She gave her reflection a perky smile. She was not going to let him get to her! No matter how many comments or dirty looks he would send her way she wouldn't flinch! That was the pathetic excuse for a plan she had come up with; ignoring him! She wasn't really happy with it, it was too easy, to boring for her taste, but she had never really conspired _against_ him. _With_ him, now that was different.

They had always been partners in crime, coming up with one plan nastier than the other, and oh how she enjoyed their scheming. But after what they had done she couldn't let her guards down with him anymore, not that she ever let her guards down with anyone, really, but she just had no idea how to act around him. For Gods sake, she had slept with him! And in the back of a limo to! He had seen sides of her that even Nate didn't know existed. She shut her eyes close as tight as possible trying to make the memories disappear, but they wouldn't budge. She opened her eyes again feeling a headache starting to grow and thought about staying at home, but her stubbornness convinced her otherwise. He was not going to control her like this!

She trampled angrily out the door, not even pausing to say goodbye to Dorota.

She tried desperately to empty her head but even though the cool, crisp winter air did put a stop to her headache it didn't succeed on the other matter. She was almost looking forward to class, just to have something else to think of! "Blair… Blair! Wait up!" Serena came rushing up behind her, cheeks red, and her hair in a cute mess. "Jeez, where's your head at, I've been yelling and yelling" She laughed, trying to catch her breath. "Oh, I was just… thinking about the math test on Wednesday" She lied, smiling at her best friend. Serena narrowed her eyes, contemplating her friend's fake smile. "Really, I would have thought Nate would be on your mind… I mean it's only been a couple of days since your birthday party…" "It was for the best" was Blair's indifferent answer.

She honestly hadn't given it that much thought. Not because she wasn't sad about it, she was, obviously, but her mind had been occupied by other… well, things! Plus she was still too mad at Nate for blowing her of like that to even think about missing him. Serena decided to let it be. She desperately wanted to know what the hell was going on with her BFF.

She still couldn't get the image of Blair and Chuck kissing out of her head, and she was afraid that maybe Chuck had something to do with the breakup. Either way, she was going to murder that manipulating man-whore for laying his dirty hands on Blair, even if Blair hadn't exactly been protesting. But if Blair wasn't ready to talk about what happened at her birthday party, she wasn't going to pry. She knew how Blair had a tendency to burry anything unpleasant that might have happened to her under a thick layer of pretending that her life was just perfect. But Blair wasn't fooling her!

When both girls recognised two tall figures walking up the school steps, Serena felt Blair tensing up, and she just couldn't help herself. "B, if there's anything you want to talk about, you know I'm here, right?" "Sure" she responded, staring at the boys" But what would I want to talk about" she asked, with a sugary smile, forcing her eyes back to Serena. "I'm just saying that, you know, with Nate and everything…" I'm fine, S! I really am. It's not like it hasn't been building up to that, I mean, with everything that happened I doubt that anyone expected us to stay together."

Serena didn't really know how to respond to all of this. It didn't sound like Blair, being so casual about breaking up with her forever-boyfriend, and she highly doubted that anyone had expected them to break up! If anything Blair and Nate was probably going to be voted most likely to get married, have 2 kids and live happily ever after. But Serena knew better than to start an argument with Blair in the middle of school, Blair wasn't afraid to be a bitch, even to her best friend, and Serena didn't want to cause a scene. So she decided to wait till after school, where they could talk privately at home.

Blair kept her eyes locked on the front doors of the school building while she and Serena mounted the stairs, but she knew he was looking at her. She could feel his eyes on her back and she was desperate to turn around and look but she didn't. She was determined to carry her plan, however ridiculous, out. She noticed Serena glaring back at the boys staring at them angrily, and she couldn't help but feel warm inside, knowing that her best friend had her back, even if she didn't really know all the details.

Unfortunately for Blair her math class did nothing to take her mind of neither Nate nor Chuck. In fact the sleepy silence and the warm climate in the classroom made her head feel cloudy and her mind kept drifting back to that night in the limo… The night when she and Nate had broken up and she had gone to Victrola in search for something to make her feel better. And boy had she gotten what she came for! She never intended it of course, it hadn't even crossed her mind until they where sitting in the back of his limo, both tired, yet comfortable.

She hadn't thought about what she was doing, all she was thinking was how she always seemed to be more or less happy in his company, how easy it was to be with him, and the next thing she knew, she was leaning forward, _she_ was leaning forward! She made the first move and that was actually what pissed her of the most. She couldn't even blame him!

She snapped back to reality when Mrs. Hauser asked her a question. "Huh?" She looked up, confused, realising that half the class was staring at her. "Ms. Waldorf, perhaps you should go to bed earlier, I do not appreciate my students wandering off to never-never land during class!" Blair felt her cheeks turn red and mumbled an excuse. She _never_ dosed of during class. _Never_! She hated this so much!

She really needed to put an end to it somehow; she just had no idea what to do. Talk to him, perhaps, but what good could possibly come from that, other than her having to listen to his unquestionably dumb and insulting remarks and she couldn't really tell him to get lost from her thoughts now could she, however convenient that would have been. In fact, anything that involved her admitting that she actually _thought_ about him would no doubt cause him to mock her for all eternity.

As the bell rang out, causing her to make a startled jump as she had already manage to drift off again, she settled on her previous plan of ignoring him. Maybe she should take Serena up on her offer; she really could need a second opinion on this mess.

_Hallo fellow U__pper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. It appears that our Queen B has left her king for good this time. And who can blame her? Left all alone on her very own b-day, that's not how you treat a lady, especially not when she's from the Upper East Side. But cheer up, B; there are plenty of fish left for you in the sea… who said anything about a bass! You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl _

_R&R, please... _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! I know it's not very long, but I'll try to update again soon. It probably won't be much longer than 3 or 4 chapters. Actually I still can't believe that I even dared to post a chapter story since I've always had problems finishing my one-shots! But anyway, enjoy the reading and please leave a review. I appologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes...

Butterflies! Since when did Chuck Bass get butterflies!? His reflection was staring back at him with a disgruntled look. This really wasn't the least bit amusing. He didn't really feel like showing up at school today, but for some reason he had gotten out of bed and was now adjusting his tie.

Who was he kidding! The only reason he was going was so he'd get a chance to see her. This was getting pathetic. He wasn't even sure when it had happened, these… _feelings_. They had sort come creeping not showing themselves fully on till that night at Victrola.

Part of him wished it had never happened. It would make everything so much easier. First of all he wouldn't have to deal with this damn fluttering in his stomach. It was making him sick! And second he wouldn't have to feel… well, _almost_ guilty, when being around Nathaniel.

It really wasn't to his advantage that he and Blair had just broken up, because Nate seemed to have forgotten that it was in fact possible to discuss other matters than his ex-girlfriend. This whole situation was absolutely fucked up! He needed a joint quite badly right now!

Lucky for him Nate's messy private life had apparently taken such a toll on his best friend that he couldn't seem to get through a single day with out getting high, therefore the two boys had been meeting everyday before school for the past week. And Chuck wasn't one to complain; the creatures in his stomach seemed to behave once sedated by the fumes!

Chuck threw one last glance at himself before heading out of the door.

He didn't really pay attention to anything Nate said. Not because he didn't want to he just wasn't able to concentrate on his constant flow of how screwed up his family were and how he couldn't figure out if he wanted Blair back or not. Nate had an annoying tendency to get extremely sentimental when he was high (or drunk for that matter) and even though Chuck knew he probably should offer some kind of a pep talk he couldn't really manage anything more than a nod of confirmation whenever Nathaniel looked at him. And his best friend didn't seem to notice his lack of presence anyway.

He had to talk to her, figure out what the hell was going on. The problem was that she was obviously ignoring him. He had called her three times yesterday and texted a few times but she hadn't responded and he knew perfectly well why. Blair had annoying habit of pretending that her life was just as perfect as always no matter how screwed up it really was and this little thing they had going was definitely screwed up.

He was actually kinda pissed at her! After all she was the one who had started all of this. Obviously she couldn't really help that his stomach had been occupied by a still growing group of fluttering insects but he would have never made the first move. She was Blair Waldorf for crying out loud! Not to mention his best friends girl, and even though Chuck usually didn't care about who, what and why when it came to screwing girls he did no that Blair was of limits.

Hell, she was the only girl in the entire world that he knew he couldn't have and yet he hadn't been able to stop him self that night in his limo or at Blair's birthday part for that matter. As soon as she leaned towards him looking amazingly sexy and irresistible the thought of his best friend's reaction when he found out had vanished from his thoughts and in that moment it was just him and Blair. And it had never felt that good before.

He had never felt a connection that powerful with any of the numerous girls he had slept with. He enjoyed sex, obviously, but it was more often a convenient distraction than it was actually an act of passion. But that night with Blair, well, both nights with her had left him wanting more, something he definitely wasn't used to. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually wanted to have sex with a girl more than twice, but he wanted Blair.

He wanted her so bad that he buried the nagging guilt he felt towards Nathaniel somewhere deep inside and pretended that once he had a chance to explain everything Nate would be fine with it. Blair wasn't even his girlfriend anymore so he couldn't really complain, right? He knew he was grasping at straws but he also knew that these damn feelings were definitely not going away anytime soon.

They reached the school a bit early and stood out front, Nate still going on about Blair, his dad, his mom and something about the upcoming cotillion that Chuck didn't really pay attention to, when they spotted the girls. Serena had only just caught up with Blair and here cheeks were all read from running. She was laughing at Blair who didn't seem to be in such a good mood.

When they started walking up the stairs Chuck tried to catch her eye but she wouldn't even look in his direction, Serena however was glaring angrily at them both causing Nate to finally snap out of his constant complaining. "What the hell is her problem? Blair broke up with me, remember, not the other way around" he growled glaring back at Serena, who tossed her hair demonstratively and put an arm around Blair's shoulder.

"Girls…" Nate said, shaking his head. "Seriously dude, you're lucky you don't have that kind of trouble to worry about". Chuck continued to stair after the girls until they disappeared through the school's double doors. "It's what I've always said, Nathaniel, girls are good for one thing only" he said turning his attention back to Nate, smirking at him. "They're simply not worth it" he continued, at that moment convinced that it was the truth.

It definitely wasn't worth it if it meant feeling sick to your stomach all the time and not being able to focus on anything. Nate grinned at him. "Some day some girl is going to come along and you will have to eat those words, Chuck" he said as he began to walk up the steps. "She's been here all along" he mumbled bitterly to himself, lingering behind for a second before following Nate up the stairs.

_Gossip Girl here:__ N and C seem to have been enjoying the grass in the park quite often lately. Anything on your minds we need to know about? I hear N has more problems to deal with than being stung by one Queen B; apparently papa N could use a "get out of jail free" card. Wise choice to leave this sinking ship, B. Until next time. Gossip Girl._

Tbc... Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

Erase/Rewind

Chapter 3 is up! I thought this was going to be the last, but I just felt like this was a natural place to stop so there's going to be at least one more chapter.

So without further ado; please read and review, thanks :)!

* * *

**Erase/Rewind Ch. 3**

It wasn't as if she hadn't seen it coming. She knew perfectly well that no matter how hard she kept trying she wouldn't be able to ignore Chuck forever. He was going to be Serena's step brother after all, no matter how disturbing that was. Besides, Chuck really wasn't one to just roll over and play dead; if he wanted to talk to her he'd find a way. And so he had!

"Get off me, Bass" she hissed, trying to release herself from his firm grip. He had been waiting for her outside of her classroom and was now pining against the wall in a conveniently out-of-sight corner. "What's the matter Waldorf? Can't take the heat?" he smirked pressing his body against hers. "I'll scream if you don't let go" she threatened, desperately trying not to think of how close he was, how he smelled… "No you won't" he whispered reading her thoughts, his lips inches from hers. Blair Waldorf would never scream in public if she could help it. "What do you want" she asked in a low, shaky voice, accepting defeat and no longer struggling to try and release herself. He was too close, his presence clouding her mind.

He loosened his grip, but he didn't let go. "I just want to talk to you" he said, starring her straight in the eyes. Blair felt her knees grow week and her stomach started doing very unpleasant somersaults. Fighting to regain her self-control, she looked down and let out a breath. "Fine" she said, looking back up, with what she hoped to be a cold, indifferent look in her eyes. "Talk" she demanded, crossing her arms across her chest as he released them.

He narrowed his eyes at her, still staying way to close for her to feel secure. "Are you actually going to pretend like nothing ever happened?" he asked her. "Yes!" she shot back, "That's exactly what I intend to do, if you don't mind" she added dramatically. She moved away from the wall, not wanting to be so close to him. She didn't walk away though. She stood glaring at him, waiting for him to respond. "Well, maybe I do mind! Maybe I have no intentions of letting you forget our… encounters!" he drawled. "Are you threatening me, Bass" she asked feeling a lot more comfortable having put some space between them. She laughed at him mockingly. "What are you going to do, huh? Tell Nate? I'm not with him anymore, remember? The only one he's going to be mad at is you." She ended, shooting him a faux smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Don't worry, Waldorf, your secret's safe with me" he said, returning her fake facial expression. "Are we done here?" she asked and when he responded by just glaring at her she continued; "I'll take that as a yes!" and with that she turned on her heel and walked briskly down the hall. Chuck let out a breath as he watched her go. She really was perfect; her curves moving from side to side, and her brown curls bouncing as she moved. This was going to be slightly more difficult that he'd anticipated but he didn't care. He always got what he wanted in the end, and this would be no exception.

Blair felt her anger evaporate as she made her way home. She was rather pleased with how she'd handled things but she didn't like the fact that she still couldn't get him out of her mind. She could still feel where his warm hands had locked around her wrists and where his breath had reached her neck, smelling like his favourite scotch. She picked up her pace and straightened up trying to shake off the feeling of him, and trying to focus on the upcoming holidays where her father would be coming in to town. It seemed like forever since she'd seen him and she could hardly wait. The thought of her dad's arrival managed to put Chuck out of her mind for a while and when she got home she was feeling considerably happier. It didn't last long though. Her mother called for her to come into the living room the second she walked in, and Blair could tell by her mother's expression that she didn't just want to know how her day went.

"Blair, honey, sit down. I'm afraid I have some bad news." Blair didn't sit. She already knew what was coming. "Your dad… his not going to make it this weekend." She continued when Blair didn't move. She sounded regretful but the feeling didn't reach her eyes. They were sparkling, telling Blair that she was probably rather pleased with the turn of events. "Did he say why?" she asked, trying not to show how crestfallen she actually felt. "Well..." her mother started, getting up from the couch and starting towards the kitchen. "I don't see how that really matters, sweetheart. He told me to tell you that he'd see you at Christmas though" she finished looking back over her shoulder before disappearing through the kitchen door. Blair stood still for a moment, not sure how to react, but when she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes, she ran up the stairs and threw herself face first on her bed.

When she woke up a few hours later, her throat felt hoarse and she could feel dried tears on her cheeks. She felt absolutely miserable. She considered staying in bed, but it was still bright outside and she'd just wake up in the middle of the night if she went to bed now. She reluctantly got up and grabbed her phone. She found Serena's number and pressed send, but it went straight to voice mail. She sent her a text instead.

**S, where r u****? Need 2 talk. B. **

She went to the bathroom and for a short second she contemplated the toilet, before she closed her eyes and turned to the mirror instead. She wasn't going to let this get to her. She poured some water on her face and checked her make-up and hair, before she went back to her room and grabbed her purse. She didn't feel like staying home.

She told Dorota she was going to see Serena and that she wouldn't be home late. She felt better as she walked to the kerb not sure witch way to turn. She thought about hailing a cab but since she wouldn't be able to tell the driver where to go, she decided against it and started walking instead.

The fresh air made her feel slightly better but she couldn't help but feel unwanted and insignificant. She hadn't seen her father for… she couldn't even remember how long, and she had been anticipating his visit more than she had realised. Heavy clouds were gathering above her head, but she didn't notice. Thoughts of her father sitting happily at his chateau in France with that boyfriend of his kept filling her mind and she didn't realise the rain until a very impertinent drop landed on her nose. Big drops of rain started falling all around her, pulling her out of her miserable daze.

This was going to ruin both her hair and make-up not to mention her clothes and shoes! She ran to the nearest building, standing in the doorway where the rain couldn't reach her and only then did she realise that she was standing just across from the Palace Hotel, and just like that Chuck magically popped into her head again. "Swell!" she thought to herself as she watched the impressive building in front of her. One miserable thought replacing another. She really was rather pathetic and it didn't help her mood that she was currently trapped in some doorway with her only escape-option being Chuck Bass's whore house. She contemplated her options for a minute. The rain kept pouring and she was getting cold, so the idea of waiting till it stopped didn't seem very appealing. The warm light shining from the lobby, however, seemed very attractive, as well as the knowledge that within the Palace was the Palace bar, and she really could use a drink right about now! Besides he would probably be dining with his father at this moment and therefore not anywhere near the bar. She swore under her breath before she started running, crossing the street as fast as she could. She pushed her way through the glass doors and took a second to catch her breath and straighten her clothes. As she raised her gaze, though, her eyes instantly fell on him. She let out a bitter laugh whilst shaking her head at her unbelievably unlucky day and waited for him to make his way towards her. "This is not happening…" she thought watching him come closer.

He looked genuinely surprised to see her at first, but then he raised his eyebrows contemplating her questionable appearance; her clothes were damp, her curls had straightened out a bit from the rain and she was still panting slightly from running.

"This is a sight I didn't expect today" he said, laughing at her. "Can it, Bass! I didn't mean to come here, trust me, I just got caught in the rain…" "So I see" He smirked. "Will you quit looking and show me to the bathroom, you imbecile!" she snarled and he gestured for her to follow him. "you know, you're welcome to use my bathroom…" he started, showing her to where the hotel's lobby toilets were situated. "This will do just fine!" She snapped, shutting the door in his face, once inside, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Shit", she thought when she saw her reflection. Her face was all flushed and wet and her hair looked like a mess. She grabbed some paper towels and dabbed her face trying not to spoil her make-up, but she couldn't really do anything about her hair and clothes. She sighed. This day was getting shittier by the minute.

She didn't want to go back out knowing that he was waiting. It was hard to keep cool when her curls kept sticking to her face, almost mockingly. God how she needed a drink right now! She opened the door to find him leaning against the wall outside, his hands in his pockets. To her dismay the rain was still pouring down outside and she could hear the distant rumble of thunder. "I need to call a cab" she stated trying to look as dignified as possible. "Come on Waldorf, would it kill you to wait until the rain stops?" "It might…" She said with a sarcastic smile before she started walking towards the front desk. "What? You don't even have time to get a drink with old _friend_?" He asked playfully. She ignored him and kept walking, but the receptionist was occupied with a costumer (Obviously, she thought to herself. It would have been a small miracle to have something actually work out for her today.) and she had to queue up waiting for her turn.

"It's a sign B" she heard Chuck say, innocence in his voice. "Yes, it's a sign! It's a sign that I should go drown myself!" she exclaimed dramatically turning on her heel to face him. "Seriously Chuck, I'm having the worst day ever and I'd really appreciate it if you would just give it a rest!" she continued, not in the mood for their usual bickering. She almost regretted her words, though, when she saw a flicker of pain in his eyes, but it was gone instantly and instead he raised his hands in a surrendering gesture with a lob-sided grin on his face. "Have it your way, Waldorf" he said, but he didn't walk away. He kept looking at her, and she kept looking straight ahead waiting for her turn. But apparently the costumer at the desk was being difficult because there seemed to be an argument going on. "Would you stop starring at me!" she blurted, when she couldn't take the feeling of his gaze anymore. "You're cute when you're pissed, did anyone ever tell you that?" he asked with a grin. "Chuck!" she said warningly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Was he actually trying to flirt with her? She was beginning to wish she had never left home in the first place. "This is ridiculous Blair!" he exclaimed half laughing. Your wet (she sent him a "don't even think about it" look) and cold and probably in desperate need of a martini, and it so happens that I have a warm, dry suit with a stocked bar just upstairs…No strings attached!" he added trying to look genuine but failing as he was still trying to repress laughter. She glared at him. "This is _not _funny! She said firmly, but as a drop from her bangs landed on her nose she couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping her lips. This really was one of those "don't know whether to laugh or cry" situations and right now she was leaning towards the first option. She had to give it to him; he really did make an effort. And if this had happened before they slept together she wouldn't have hesitated… She sighed and turned away from the desk where the costumer was now loudly demanding to speak to the manager and shrugged at him. "Fine!" "But wipe that grin of your face!" She added briskly when she saw a self-satisfied smirk play on his lips, "this means nothing…" And with that she marched towards the elevators with Chuck following in her steps.

TBC

Reviews are very much appreciated :)


End file.
